Hidden Hospitality
by XxLucidDreamEscapexX
Summary: Slade has met a young girl by the name  of Lexi and strives to have her as his new apprentice. What happens next? Will she accept his offer? Will she contribute in a rein of evil? Will she discover her destiny?  Slade/OC, Rated T, CANCELLED!
1. Prolouge

**Hidden Hospitality**

**by LexiThePwnage**

**Prolouge: First Meet**

She awoke in a dusty room with a massive headache. Her stomach felt as if it had been kicked, she felt nautious. It was dark, cold. The floor was hard and cruel. She could hear footsteps from a far. She got on her hands and knees looked up at the sound, hoping it was someone coming to help. She yelped like a lapdog at what she was truly witnessing.

"Y-You aren't real..." She stuttered nervously and fearful. "Oh I'm real Lexi, all to real." The tall, muscular, masked figure knelt down to her as he gently grabbed her chin to look up at his own eyes. "You know my darling, you are... quite adorable when you're confused." Immediately Lexi retreated away from Slade into a corner. She was trembling at the nervewrecking man walking nearer and nearer to her. "You can't hide from me my pet, but it will be all the more fun for me to find you if you choose to do so." "How did you get me here!" She demanded fiercely. He just chuckled evily under his half orange half black mask. "You really don't know do you?" He asked manipulatively. Lexi just stared forward with a mixture of fear and hate.

_Her feet patted against the wet ground heavily as she paced through the falling raindrops overhead. She knew wandering around at this hour was foolish in a city like Jump, especially if you didn't know the place like you're own home. She didn't care though, she needed time away from her old life, and Jump City seemed like an exciting place to do it._

_ She stopped near entrance to an alleyway and peered through, making sure to avoid any homeless fellows that may be lurking around. She made certain it was safe and darted in to get out of the rain. She knelt down and sat up against the brick wall beside her. She sighed heavily, this hadn't exactly been what she expected by coming here. Still, she enjoyed the sites, and near everywhere you could get a fair view of Titan's Tower._

_ With a snap of her fingers, a miniscule flame appeared on the tip of her thumb as a lightsource. Her soaked clothes were uncomfortable and cold, her drenched hair was annoying and made her irritable. She wasn't in a very good mood, to say the least. Her own family refused to house her, her birth family that is. That was the reason she came anyway, her adoptive family was awful. Drunks, beaters, and low-lifes. She was hoping her real family would act a little more considerate towards her, but no. They cared just as little for her as anyone else did. Tears swelled her eyes as she longed for someone to hold her, reassure her that everything would be alright, to tell her they loved her... Anyone would do, just as long as they were caring and careful, (just incase.) then they would fit the bill._

_ She rose up as the sky became brighter and the rain let up a bit. She stared at the coming sunrise in aw, it was fasinating how in such a big city, you could still enjoy a beauty such as this. It almost made her smile, cheer up somewhat, like it was telling her today was a new-_

_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain piercing her neck and then..._

_Blackness..._

"B-but... no one was there! How did you-" "Cloaking device my dear, not that difficult to master. Especially when you make use of it about every other day..." He replied smartly, smirking under his shiny mask. She became so frusterated it was insane. Since Slade had never been captured, everyone except the Titans believed he was only a myth. That the Terra girl was just a mad teen bent on destruction, but to see him in the flesh was... overwhelming. "Why do you want me..." This was the first statement she had managed to say clearly all this time. "I've been watching you for some time now Lexi, 5 months to be exact, and it doesn't take a geniuse to tell you are unhappy with yourself."

"And why would you care?" She demanded.

He chuckled his signature laugh once again. "I think I could... offer you my services, so to speak." He just stared blankly at her as eyes practically darted away. "I-... I don't understand." He walked closer to her. "It's simple, you could join me, I know for a fact your powers are quite unique. Unoriginal, but unique," She wasn't sure whether to blush or feel insulted at the statement. "And I think I can help you control them."

She couldn't believe her ears. All this was happening so fast it made her head spin. "But... you're a villain! Why would I-" "You've tried being a hero Lexi, and you failed miserably. The only other sensible option for a young girl such as yourself is to try to be bad. I assure you, it can be fun. Boost your confidence even. Healthy." He had a point. She had considered being a criminal before, but only vaguely and discarded the idea soon after. "I-I don't-..." She stuttered nervously. No one had ever acted so... so interested in her before. It was flattering, charming even. "I-..." "Shh..." He shushed as he pressed his gloved index finger gently against her lips. "Think about it. We'll meet again soon enough." With that, he bid her adieu and ran from the room into the darkness. In the left corner of her all to confused eye, a door opened, letting the blaring sunlight peer inside. Her eyes squinted as she stood up hesitantly, and quickly made her exit.


	2. One Month Later

**Hidden Hospitality**

**by Lexi**

**Chapter One- A Month Later**

She slumped back in her wooden seat and glared at the clock. _'Come on... be three o`clock already!' _she yelled in her mind in frustration. Murakami Highschool was so boring! So different from McKinely... But that's an old story. This was the present, this was _now_, and she had to make the best of it.

She then looked blankly at the chemistry teacher, who was now staring back at her. "Well?..." He question impatiently. "Erm... could you repeat the question again?" The rest of the class burst out laughing, for he had said it three times already. Murakami was such a smarts school, academics and such. The library was the number one hang out. The teacher sighed and restated it. "Can you name the element with exactly ten protons, neutron, _and _electrons Ms. Nielson?" "Oh yeah um... Lithium?" Again, another pause for laughter. Even the teacher gave a small chuckle! "Haha, no... I'm afraid it's Neon. A young teen as yourself might be entrigued to know it has other uses beyond party lights." he replied jokingly. She groaned and shrugged. She never did have a thing for science...

Soon enough, the final bell rang anouncing school was out. She quickly jumped up, collected her things, and made her way out of the cluttered classroom. She rushed through the halls, dodging other students, and reached locker 1132. She twisted in her combination and shoved her things in. "No homework. Teehee, American education system. Teehee I say!" She said quietly, kidding around with herself. Though she was her own worst enemy, she was also her own closest friend. All the other students were preppy smart kids, jocs, and "pinks," as she called the popular girls.

She snatched her green and black backpack, stuffed a few books she had left in there after she was finished reading them into the bag as well, and exited the building. On the outside, she was greeted by two, snobby looking teens. One brunnete with light, flawless skin, the other black haired with dark skin. Both with an expression that was anything but friendly. "Uh... hi?" She greeted curiously. She really just wanted to get back to her fosterhome. "Hey there genius!" The brown haired girl stated in a sort of sarcastic merry way, stepping closer to her putting her arm around Lexi's shoulder. "Um..." "So, how you likin` HHS?" The other interrupted. "Okay I guess... if you don't mind I'd really like to get hom-" "Whoa whoa whoa!," as did the other one. "We haven't given you the grand initiation yet!" She insisted with a devious expression.

"Are you two harrasing innocent bystanders again?" A pretty, blue eyed, blonde asked jokingly walking up the school steps to them. "Name's Sarah. The one clinging to you is Jeni, and that's Kate." she said friendly. "They like to mess with people, particularly new kids, don't take it with offense or anything." She added with a cute giggle." "Oh I see," Lexi replied. "Well, uh, if you don't mind I sorta` need to be getting home so..." "Oh yeah, yeah!" said Jeni. "We'll see you tomorrow, right newbie?" Lexi nodded back with a smirk. They didn't seem too bad, compared to some other kids around here. The Sarah girl looked familiar though, like she had seen her somewhere before...

Lexi quietly shut the dark, brown wood door behind her as she entered the sort of below average condominium. "Kristi, I'm home." She yelled putting her bag in the hall closet. She was greeted by a red haired woman, no older than mid-thirties atleast. She never did ask about Kristi's age...

"Hey, how was your first day?" She asked the teenage girl in the door way as she was looking up something on a desktop computer. "Normal I guess..." She sighed as she jumped on the couch and began flipping through channels on the television. "Make any friends?" She asked again, not really seeming truly interested. "Eh, sorta`." She answered with a shrug. Since nothing was on tv at this time, she picked up the blue, seventy page, college ruled notebook and a number two pencil from the coffee table infront of her and started sketching what she had been for the last month; a half black, half orange, one eyed mask with sort of slots for the one who wore it could breathe. This mask had been etched into her mind ever since that night about a month ago. She wanted to learn about this Slade fellow, know who and what he was...

"Hey, uh, do you know when you'll be done on the computer? I need to look something up... for school." She sputtered to her foster mother. "Actually I was just getting off. Here ya` go." Kristi replied getting up from her chair and entering the kitchen to start dinner. "Thanks," said Lexi as she sprinted over to the computer and logged onto her user. She went to Google and typed in, "Slade Wilson, Teen Titans, Enemy" just any tag that might help her search. There were about twenty thousand results, but with Google, the odds of finding any useful information were in about twenty of those links.

She just clicked on the first Wikipedia page she could find and went with that. The article read, "Slade Wilson. Said to be the famous Teen Titans` arch-nemesis, but has never really been seen by the public, and since he was never caught, questioning on whether he really existed was enhanced. Though, there was a person by the name of Slade Wilson. Former General for the U.S. army, had experimental tested done to improve endurance and strength, etc. Son Joseph Wilson held for ransom, and killed by his ex-wife Adeline Kane from a shot to the head, yet, his body was never found. "He was famous for torturing prisinors with waterboards and such while in his time in the army," says Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane. 'He seemed cunning, ruthless, fitting to be the Titans` enemy.' So as you see, the odds of Wilson qualifying for a super villain were pretty good, because he had also mastered hand to hand combat, and weaponry as well."

After she was done observing the article, Lexi simply stared at the sketch of how the Titans` described Slade to appear. It was dead on. It was him. It was... Slade. "Urban legend my ass..." Lexi muttered to herself. "What's that kiddo?" questioned Kristi from the kitchen. "Nothing." Lexi replied.

A few hours later, around eight or so, Lexi lay on her bed with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples. The rain tapped at her glass window like someone trying to get her attention, the thunder clapped like a set of bowling pins tumbling down for a strike, the lightning striked fiercly and bright, like God was smighting someone. Her eyes trailed over to the door at the sound of heavy stomping towards it.

Suddenly, her door slammed wide open, appearing a tall, black haired, punk looking, teenage boy. "Did you steal my fucking cigerettes!" demanded him. "No Luke, I didn't." Lexi replied in a monotone. He scoffed, "Yeah, _right_. now hand `em over bitch." "I didn't touch your freaking cigerettes! I don't even smoke!" She screamed back. Then, up came their foster father Dan. "What is all the yelling about!" He demanded in a parental voice. "She keeps snatching crap from my roo-"

"I haven't EVER been in your room damn it!"

"Sure, that's why they're missing. Because you didn't go in."

"Oh would you shutup Luke!"

"Go to hell!"

"HEY!" screamed Dan. He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Lexi, did you take anything from his room?" he asked sternly. "No!" She denied aggrivated. Then Dan's eyes caught sight of a rectangular shape in Luke's back pocket and pointed. "Is _that _what you're looking for?" He question annoyed. Luke quickly stuck his hand in a got out a case of Marlboro cigerettes. He chuckled a nervous, fake laugh, "My bad?," and quickly left the two of them.

Lexi dropped her head on her pillow angrily and grabbed her notebook and started sketching again. Dan waltzed in and sat down on the bed. "Something on your mind?" he asked fatherly. "Nope," she replied certainly. "Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Hmm..." he replied, and left the room, closing the door.


	3. A Choice

**Hidden Hospitality**

**by Lexi**

**Chapter Two: A Choice**

A few days later, it had started as an average day. About the first 5 hours of school were normal, a small "Hi," inbetween classes with those three girls, (who hadn't even known her name yet,) and staying quiet the rest of the time. Although, at the end of fifth hour, there was a little commotion about the all too well-known Teen Titans, were, (for some reason unknown to anyone,) going to be AT Murakami High. Ha, and why exactly they would do that you ask? Well that was just the proof that made more aware of common knowledge knew it was just hall gossip. _'Though, it would be pretty cool if they did...' _Lexi thought to herself.

Anyway, it was lunch hour and the young teen wasn't exactly starving so she decided to skip out and hide away in the bathroom. She just wanted time to be alone, to relax and draw or something. Oh too bad for her...

Around five minutes into the hour, when you can usually hear plenty of chatter from the halls, it went dead quiet. Complete silence, which was off for this school. Lexi raised an eyebrow as she slowly rose from the corner of the restroom, and crept towards the door steadily. Her hand reached down shaking at the knob, she slowly twisted it and opened the door widely. The halls were dead, no one in sight. _'Did I fall asleep in there?'_ Lexi asked herself confused out of her wits.

She peered over to her left and saw no one. She stepped out suspicously, one foot in front of the other. She sighed. Maybe she was just imagining things, or maybe there was some assembily she didn't hear about. Who cares? She was alone...

For now.

She nearly screamed in fear as she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder aggresively. She spun around in fear to meet the gaze of a tall man around the age of forty or fifty. He had gleaming snow white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a brissely goatee sort of thing on his chin, the same color as the rest of his hair. "Well well, just the girl I'm looking for." He exclaimed with a vicious smirk.

Lexi was confused. She hadn't seen this man in her life! But that voice... it sounded so... _Oh..._

"H-how did you know where I am!" She questioned fear struck, her eyes shining a blaring red color in anger mixed with fear. "Now don't act so surprised Lexi, it wasn't a challenge. You didn't go into hiding, didn't disappear. All it takes is a computer to find somone, or find out certain things you shouldn't know about someone, in your case..." She raised an eyebrow curiously. How did he know she had looked him up? Unless...

"You-... you were _watching _me that whole time!" She demanded fiercely. "What do you want from me! Why do you keep following me around! I'm nothing special!" She screamed into his face like a banshee. Her blood boiled and steam began to rise out of her mouth. She immediately cooled herself as her eyes returned to normal as she backed down a bit. "Nothing special?," Slade began. "Lexi, you have powers no other person can obtain. I can teach you how to control those powers, and use them to your advantage." "Well maybe I don't want to use them! All they do is make me a freak!"

"There are others like you, you know..." Slade continued, paying her no mind. "Alot more than you come to realize." "Yeah," she interrupted. "All heroes. So why would I want to be like you!" "Haven't we discussed this!" He argued, beginning to get annoyed. This was supposed to be the breaking point for her, atleast the first one. "You tried helping people and you failed miserably. You had no one to guide you through Lexi, but," he placed his hand on her neck softly and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. "If you choose the other direction, you will. People will respect you, and not just that, but they'll _fear _you. You would no longer have to keep living this lie that you're normal. You quit hiding away in the shadows, and take charge of your life and others as well."

She blushed slightly, not exactly sure how to respond to such comments. She never gave these things any thought, and the way he made them sound made villainy seem just... amazing. There was another thing she noticed though. His touch was... comforting, some what. It was a feeling different than anything she had felt. Had it been hope or lust, she couldn't tell. All she was thinking about was everything he had just said to her. They were like long, complicated compliments. To tell you the truth, she was flattered.

He removed his hand from her all of a sudden. "Or... you can stay here and be pushed around for the remander of your life. You make that decision." He turned and began walking away, seeming not to feel any loss if she chose to do so.

She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder in a hault. "I'll go with you."

He smirked.


	4. What Now?

**Hidden Hospitality**

**by Lexi**

**Chapter Three: What Now?**

Slade and Lexi walked side by side down the halls, now again filled with chattering students. You'd think they would have found it strange that a teen girl was walking outside of the school with a strange being in their midst, but nope. None of them even seemed to notice them. Lexi tucked her hands in the pockets of her school adressed skirt. "I don't get it, how did you get the office in to let you into the school without any proof of identity or whatever?" she asked curiously. Slade chuckled. "My all too overused friend, cloaking device." He held up his wrist and pointed at a small, black button. "You use that alot, eh?" she added. He simply nodded as they somehow transported through the main door mysteriously, like a ghost sliding through walls. "How did you-" "Some of my own effects..." He was always on the top of things, one step ahead of everything.

Slade stook his arm out to her. "Grab onto me unless you'd like to stay hidden the rest of your life." he said in a sort of playful manner. She did as he said, feeling abnormally awkard about it. She hadn't a clue what this was supposed to be doing. With a push of a button and a split second, she blinked as she appeared to be in some sort of... hideout, or something of that sort. Then again... this was a mega villain she was with. She released her grasp, that was slightly tighter than she had planned to make it, and scoped the room fasinated. "What is this place?" She wondered aloud. "Secret headquarters, if you want to sound techinical. Don't get to used to it, I never seem to be able to stay in one of these things for very long." She giggled slightly as they walked near the entrance. A small screen appeared asking for an identity scan. Slade ungloved his right hand and placed it on the scanner, soon opening the door.

Dim lights flashed on as they stepped in, almost on que. The place was _huge_, and I mean huge. "This place is bigger than my school..." she muttered to herself. Her eyes gazed around the hideout as Slade kept walking forward. "Follow me."

They entered a room that appeared to be... an infirmary of some sort. The lights were flickering, the walls were dead gray, the floor was cold, smooth, hard cement. There was also a sort of single bed that you would lay on in a hospital, and cabinets that probably held medical supplies or something, as Lexi asumed. It was strange, she thought to hersef, With a guy like Slade, you wouldn't really expect him to be so prepared for things. You might even wonder how he gets a hold of all the things he obtains.

"What are we-" she was interrupted by a piercing in right upper-arm. She yelped in surprise as he exited the needle from the injection out of her skin. "What the hell was that about!" She demanded highly irritated. "With that attitude, you'll find out soon enough. For now, don't fret over it." She raised her eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. "I-... uh... okay I'll bite. Besides that damn thing, what are we doing in her?" She questioned.

"Nothing," he replied with an almost up-beat attitude. "Just wanted to be prepared for things..." He pressed a small button on a panel next to the handel-less door, letting it open. "Your room is on the last door to the left in the east wing." he simply stated, and left.

Lexi blinked her eyes, stunned. He _knew _she would say yes, didn't he? He wouldn't have all this prepared if he hadn't. She shrugged and followed directions as they were instructed.

As she entered her room in a nonchalant manner, she came upon a twin sized bed, a single light hanging from the ceiling, a closet, and a chair in the far left corner of the room. Just the necessities, and a bathroom for personal use in the right corner, which she thanked God for not having to bear the idea of having to share one, for any given reason.

Then, as she walked over to the closet, which appeared to have been made just enough space for one, it came to Lexi's mind that she had came absolutely unprepared! No clothes, no coat, no anything! Just the clothes on her back and whatever was in the jungle that was her backpack, which, actually, might be all of the above. She opened the closet's double door type deal, and came to terms with something that baffled her. There, hung numerous, black and orange colored uniforms! A tight looking, half black, half orange, long sleeved belly shirt, cleverly accesorised with his little logo near the left shoulder, or rather right below it. Next, pairs of solid black leggings the would end approximately mid-way between her ankles and her knees, and an orange, leather, tight, short skirt.

She smirked in approval. It was definately her style, and she liked that, but she also needed under- Her eyes darted to the drawers sitting in the left corner of the closet. Her eyes widened as she opened one to find all the... _necessary _items... She felt a sort of mixture of disgust and curiosity. How the HELL does Slade get some of this stuff?

**(Yes, it's short. I'm taking a break with this so chill out, it might be awhile before another chapter is posted.)**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**(A/N: I got some really good criticism that I just love! So I'll add some more classic "Slade"-ness into Slade.(Who, yes, is still unmasked. :P) Anyway, I really suggest listening to the song Missing by Evanescence. I really think it suits Lexi at this point or later on. If later on is the case, you'll see why. (; )**

**Hidden Hospitality**

**by Lexi**

**Chapter Four: Surprise, Surprise**

Slade sat back easily in a black, leather desk chair and stared blankly at the gray painted wall in front of him. He smiled to deviously, pleased with himself. Everything was going exactly as he had directed. She was here, and clueless to exactly why. Yet, she was practically melting in his hands. She was willing to do pretty much everything for him, which showed she would be even easier to manipulate. The girl, she was so... easy, and that would be just perfect for-

"Umm, Slade?" Lexi stood in front , fully uniformed. He stood himself up and scanned her appearence briefly, and smirked. "Hm," He interjected to himself. "It seems someone isn't as dimwitted as they appear." He mocked, seeing as how she seemed to be able to figure things out on her own. She just nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. "So, uh... is there, something I should do or-"

"Actually, I was meaning to-... introduce you to someone, but not just yet. I"d like to..." He paused for a moment, strolling past her. "Inform you on qualities of your position." He signaled her to follow him as he exited the medium sized bedroom, but just as he took a step out, he turned his head back to her. "Oh, and never enter my room unless intructed to."

The two villainy beings walked into a dimmly lit room with a number of gadgets and screens placed on the walls. The floor was cold and hard, and with each step their feet made, a loud echo filled their ears. Lexi quickly identified the room as the one where she had awoken after practically being kidnapped by Slade, about a month ago.

Slade stopped dead in his path. He took hold of remote sitting on a sidetable standing against the wall under one of the screens. He pressed a red button on the control and the screen flashed on, displaying various images and caption of the all too well known Teen Titans."I take it you know who they are." Slade stated to the teen vaguely. "Well, yeah." She answered quickly. "But I don't know too much about any of them, if that's what you're-"

"Oh, no," He interrupted her. "I didn't expect you to. I just want to show you something I need you to help me with." He pressed another button on the remote and the screen zoomed in on the leader of the league of teenage heroes, Robin. Numerous files and and such popped up as well, with lables like, "Statistics," and, "Data."

"What is this?" Lexi asked in a questioning feeling. "This, is just information. I want to give you a little 'peak,' at what you will be helping me with." Slade replied smoothly. Lexi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You see Lexi, I have an idea, and you are key in beginning the process."

"How so?" she asked, interested.

A sly smirk spread across the face of the evil mastermind's face. "Make a flame, in your hand." She did as she was told, creating a small burst of fire in her right hand and holding it up. "You see? Unique, to say the least, and I've had other unique apprentices prior to you." Lexi squinted her eyes in suspicion. What was he getting at?

"My idea, Lexi, is to form a little 'group,' of my past-... and current, apprentices."

"Wait, current _apprentices, _as in plural?"

"Exactly." He answered.

"That's who I'd like you to meet, actually." With just one more button press, a door just a small distance away from the two opened up, letting in a bright light. Soon enough, out stepped a young girl, no older than Lexi. Her hair was a gleaming, extremely light blonde color and flawless pale skin. She had a uniform near identical to Slade's and, just as he had, a patch over her right eye. She also held the vicious smirk he beared at all times.

"Meet Rose, my daughter."


	6. Meanwhile

**Hidden Hospitality**

**Written by Lexi**

**Chapter Five: Meanwhile...**

Meanwhile, in Titans Tower, five teen superheroes sat gathered round a semi-circle, gray couch. It was Starfire's turn to pick the movie this week, and so she had decided to revive the wonderous documentary she had discovered on the process of creation for hotdogs. The other four were immensley disgusted, but Beastboy had had particularly the worst time watching the film.

"Dude, how can you WATCH this stuff! They use so many animals in just _one _hot dog!" He complained aloud to Starfire. "Not to mention the nastified bugs they used to put in it B.B." Cyborg added with a sly wink. The changeling stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"But friends! The wonders of meat on this planet are all so fasinating! I recently they discovered in Cheena, they even eat feline meat!" Starfire exclaimed brightly. Her eyes nearly twinkled in amazement of this planet. "Uh, Star, I think you mean China..." Raven corrected monotoneously.

"Dudes! How could you want to eat this?" Beastboy demanded as he morphed into a cute, green kitten and jumped onto Raven's lap. "You can get off of me..." She told him. "NOW." He quickly retreeted off and changed back into himself, with a douchey smirk. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust.

While the others sat arguing about things from hotdogs to whether a cat was cuter than a preying mantus, Robin was merely typing away on his black Dell laptop. Slade had been unusually quiet since the day Beastboy fought off his little robot clone at the local amusement park. Robin was through just accepting a break from him, something was up.

He was just looking through all the local news websites. All that he found so far was just the usual, weather forecasts, traffic updates, but then he came upon something unusual. The title for the article was labled, "Missing Foster Teen." He clicked on it, willing to go through anything news worthy in Jump City to see if Slade was up to anything.

The page showed a class picture of a local school girl, who could be no more than 14 or 15. She had glistening black hair, laying freely down to her shoulders. She also had a small, fake looking pink streak in the front and the same for a ponytail on the back. She had heavy eyeliner on and the smile she bore was hardly a smile at all. Yup, she was one of those cliche punk teen girls. It said her full name was Alexis Lynn Nielson, but she often went by Lexi. She was five feet five inches, weighed 132 pounds, and went to Murakami High.

So far, Robin couldn't see as to how anything would have a connection with Slade these days. Maybe he just decided to give up villainy or-

Then he found something that was highly alerting. It read that, after searching through the girl's belongings, the police had found found multiple sketches and notes of the "urban legend," Slade Wilson. _'Great...' _It didn't take a genius to figure out this girl was either captured by Slade, or working for him. Did he ever get ANY original plans? Manipulate, trick, apprentice, manipulate. It was the same damn deal every time. You think he could just commit a goddamned murder already, or bomb the White House, or ANYTHING. But really, apprenticeship? It was getting old.

"Hm..." Robin nearly jumped out of his seat in fright when he turned his head back to face a serious faced, violet haired hero. "Jesus!" he yelled out as Beastboy began to laugh his green ass off. "Jumpy Boy Blunder?" Raven asked somewhat jokingly. She had been reading over his shoulder for the last two minutes nonchalantly. "It's weird, why is Slade's life aspiration to train teenagers to be like him, and then secretly jerk off in his bedroom every other month?" She asked in a smart-ass tone.

"What?" Cyborg asked completely mindblown Raven, of all people, would agree with the insult Slade was a total pedophile. "Read this." She snatched Robin's computer and put it on the coffee table infront of the others. "Does everyone have to act like sharing is caring!" Robin demanded. It was his stuff, damn it...

The other three peered through the Jump City news article, and easily groaned afterwards. "I don't wanna deal with this shit AGAIN..." Beastboy complained aloud to the others. "Can't he just get Miley Cyrus pregnant and be done with it?" Raven slapped the back of the grass stains head as he slammed his head against the table in effect.

"So what do we do?" Cyborg asked, turning to Robin. Robin's look became heavily serious. "For now? Wait."

"WAIT!" The other four screamed back at him. Raven stepped up to him. "Robin we have no idea what this girl is going through right now. For all we know she could be tortured or sitting around having a merry ol` chat with the faggot, and you want us to _wait?_" She demanded furiously.

"It's the only way, for now, to figure out what's going on."

"She had pictures she DREW of him!"

"People draw Raven."

"NOTES about everything she could find out about him!"

"School project?"

"ROBIN!" She flared back at him. Her eyes glowed an abnormal red for a second, until she covered her face and calmed down a bit. She sighed, "You're in denial, and you have a reason to be. But you have to comperhend that-"

"I said, we're going to wait. It's not a suggestion, Raven. It's an order." With that, he collected his laptop and exited the living room without speaked. Raven just shook her head in discontent.


	7. Bitch, Please

**A/N: Okay, the OC/Slade isn't going to kick in until probably a few chapters later on. I really wanted to put it in quicker but it hasn't fit its self in anywhere yet. Also, is it unoriginal to name a character after myself? xD I just like to sort of, take hold of characters I create and when it gets that important, I'll adapt them after myself. I'm probably going to do that in other fictions as well. :P Enjoy.**

**Hidden Hospitality**

**Written by Lex**

**Chapter Six: Bitch, Please**

"D-daughter?" Lexi spat out in shock. She was completely baffled at the idea. Rose smirked and walked up to her. "Don't act too surprised kid, it might be taken as something you don't mean..." She circled her, examining the new girl carefully. "You look weak." Lexi made a face in disapprovel with the smartalic girl that was, eligably, her master's daughter.

Lexi eyes scrolled over her. She was like, an exact replica of Slade, just thirty years younger and thrown into a gender bender. It almost scared her how much they resembled each other.

Slade motioned the two girls to follow him and, catching Lexi off guard, Rose sped off, (Weirdly, walking,) over to where he was. Lexi squinted her eyes in irritation and soon followed. She stood, preferabley, behind the two of him. Before them, stood the same screen with the same information on Robin as it had presented moments ago.

Lexi wasn't quite sure what to say anymore. She grew... uncomfortable, around the two. Obviously, she would be excluded in the "greatly talented" section of apprentices. Slade would definately be the type to play favorites, it was only typical. Lexi's face slowly grew dull and pale as Slade pressed a button.

On the screen, there now appeared to be a grid with something in the shape of a 'T' on it. She was pretty sure it was a map of Titans Tower, but she wouldn't dare risk revealing stupidity by asking. Since no one bothered to say differently, she would just have to assume.

On it the map, there was a miniscule red dot moving upward. "That," Slade pointed out. "Is what we're after." It was a highly vague statement. The quiet girl in the back felt excluded from whatever the other two knew about. "Is that uh... supposed to be Ro-"

"Robin? No shit, Sherlock." Rose insulted her, not even turning her head to face her. "So when are we going after him?" She asked in an almost innocent sounding tone, to her father.

"Now." He answered flatly.

"_What!_" The two adolecent females interjected at the same time. Running through Lexi's mind, were complaints on how she has had ZERO training, and is expected now to capture the LEADER of a group of heroes? Through Rose, complaints on how _this _would be her first run in with the Titans. She, like her father, prefered to toy with her prey before slipping in for the kill...

"Is there a problem with that?"

Silence...

"Didn't think so." He added. slipping on his mask that way lying nonchalantly on a counter under the screen. "Shall we?"

Robin paced himself back and forth in his bedroom. The disrespect from Raven was the least of his problems. He _hated _dealing with Slade, more than he had dealing with the Joker back in Gotham. Atleast the Joker didn't sneak around doing criminal shit, he flat out DID it. Slade wasn't that easy. He was extremely predictable in general, but not in specifics.

He sighed and plopped down onto his bed and threw his back against the sheets violantly. He grunted and groaned in annoyment with the entire stituation. Looking up at the ceiling, it almost felt as if it were glaring back at him, taunting him. Oh well, for now, he could just relax.

_EHHHHH!_

Or not.

He shot up off the bed at the sound of the alarm and jogged down to the living room where the others were gathered round. There was no call on the head communicator, but a big blinking text that read, "SECURITY BREACH," in big, bold letters.

"Great..." Robin described it.

"GREAT!" Rose screamed over to Lexi, who had just attempted to burn the door open that lead into the tower from the roof. "That was smooth, Criminal. Very secretive."

"I didn't think it would set off an alarm!" Lexi argued defensively.

"Oh, no. A headquarters for superheroes, how COULD they have a security system?"

"Fuck off!"

"Would you two just get in!" Yelled Slade, already half-way into the place.

"Cyborg, where is it coming from?" Demanded Robin, beginning to shut down power at different sections of the tower. Cyborg streamed around on the mega-computer until her found a coordinents. "It says it set off on the roof." He replied quickly.

"Beastboy, you go try and trace any familiar scent up there. You can see in the dark can't you?" Robin asked the green changeling.

"Yes, sir! Captain Kirk, sir!" Beastboy replied with a military salute as he morphed into a bat and flew up to where he was ordered.

Robin rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and looked towards the others. "The rest of you, split up. I think I have an idea of who this is..." He demanded, as he sprinted out the door, quickly followed by the others.

Cyborg ran off to the gym and sat around in the dark lazily. He hated how out of key Robin was about this. For all they know, someone could have just not shut the door completely, or maybe even a huge gust of wind blew it open. Who knows? It wasn't necessarily a break in, but he supposed it was for the best in the matter of safety.

Cy soon became extremely bored, sitting around for seven minutes with nothing happening. So, he decided to flip on a screen on his wrist, and play a little game he had installed into it the previous day. Once he turned on his system, all the mechanical parts on his body lit up, acting as a bright blue lamp, it created a dim yet visible light through out the entire gym.

He looked up for a split second to meet, face to face, a white haired, teenage girl dressed in black and orange. She also had a-... an eyepatch!

He couldn't have time to think about it. "Lights out." She cut him off with a quick, and hard, punch to the face. He fell to the ground in an unconcious state. Rose smirked to herself in a job well done.

In the dark, the quiet pitter-patter of Raven's light feet fled the halls of the thirteenth floor of the tower. She teleported herself into her room, the most foolish, yet instinctive place to duck for cover in. The whole thing made her feel ridiculous, due to it's unexplainabley wonderful timing.

_'I mean, really?' _she thought to herself bitterly. _'We just find out Slade has some possible sidekick now, and it leads to the extreme probability that it's THEM breaking in? Lovely.' _Life was fun. Sarcasm was better.

Raven sat back and just leaned against her bed. No one would _dare_ come in here anyway, not even Slade. Her bedroom was probably, now that she thought about it, one of the best places to hide. Slade hadn't been in here once, infact, no one except her had. (With the acception of Beastboy and Cyborg breaking in and transporting themselve's into Nevermore to eligably destroy the very fabric of her emotions forever.)

The dark girl ran her frail fingers through her thick, violet hair uneasily. She felt an unfamiliar sense amongst her and she couldn't quite tell who or what it even was. Things like this urked her, but they were usually just her mind playing tricks on her. _'Damn Paranoia, I'll deal with you later...' _she said to herself deviously.

Lexi hid behind the shadows indefinately. She watched the young superhero and began to sweat like a waterfall. The nervewrecking fear of being defeated did frighten her, but not as much as the setback Slade would have to endure. Which, knowing as much about him as she did (or, as little,) would bring an unpleasent feel to Lexi later on...

She took in a deep, silent breath. If there was anything she knew, it was how to be quiet when she needed to be. She didn't plan on making any snappy remarks to the girl, she was to nervous. She wasn't even sure if she could fight back! She almost groaned from the pain rising up in her chest, but sucked it up, and turned once more to Raven.

She closed her eyes momentarily, to concentrate a bit, and opened them once more to have them appear a glowing, fiery red. Raven's head flicked toward Lexi's direction as she let out a powerful yell, and bursts of fire came shooring out towards the demoness.

Raven used her clever powers to block the attack, but the flames bounced off to the floor and curtain and walls. "Oh shit..." Lexi interjected blankly. Raven jumped up and pinned her by her wrists to the door of her room.

"Who are you!"

"Unless you want us _both _to die, let-me-GO!"

Raven squinted her eyes in suspicion and hate. She reluctantly let the girl, who was about three inches or so shorter than her. Lexi turned her wrists a bit from the effect of Raven's surprisingly tight grip.

"Transport us to the main floor!" She demanded sternly.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

-and within a flash, they were gone from the burning room.


	8. Breakdown

**A/N: Ugh, procrastination. Anyway, I've gotten some feedback from this and other fictions I've written and I really like it. They're not all positive, but one was really well given constructive criticism. I couldn't thank them for it because it was a guest user but hey, Thanks J. Shoot. Me! (:**

**Hidden Hospitality**

**Written by Lexi**

**Chapter Seven: Breakdown**

Raven had teleported her and Lexi out about ten feet away from the towers front steps, where they were soon joined by the boy wonder and the green changeling. Raven immediately entranced her powers around the villainesse and used them to pin her to the ground violantly.

Robin and Beastboy darted over to them vigorously. Robin, panting, instantly noticed the girl on the cement. Right from there, he recognized her face from earlier.

"You..." He muttered angrily, loud enough for the others to hear. "You're the girl with the amber alert!" He screamed, glaring right into her slightly frightened blue eyes.

"Robin!" Raven spat frantically. He looked over to see her pointing up at the top half of the tower in flames. He searched a bit more to see a shiny, redhaired girl lying out a window unconscious.

"_Starfire!_"

He swiftly brought out his grappling hook and shot it up to a broken window, conveniantly near the damsel in distress. After practically flying up to her rescue, Beastboy became alert to another realization. "DUDE! Where's Cyborg!" He morphed into a hawk and flew up out of the two girls' site.

Raven peered her eyes over to Lexi and pure loathing. "_Why!_" She screamed in rage, pushing herself to the ground, releasing her powers and pinning Lexi's arms to the rough concrete with much effort.

"Why did you attack our tower! Where is Slade!" She demanded fiercely to the girl. Lexi squinted her eyes in irritation, and remained silent, looking away.

The demoness growled like an angry wolf attacking her prey, and slapped the girl with all her will across the face. It was something she had never done before, but Raven got a whole new vibe with this girl...

"_ANSWER ME!_" Her raspy, angry voice echoed around them, almost silencing the background noise. Lexi opened her mouth to reply. Nothing witty, nothing fearful, just an answer. "I DON'T-"

The multicolored haired teen nearly choked on air as her master appeared with his massive foot slamming against Raven's neck, tossing her to the ground. Lexi nearly gagged at the small cracking sound she heard from the effect of the heroes skull hitting the pavement.

Slade firmly grasped Lexi's forearm and yanked her up off the ground with little effort. Her toes barely whispped the ground under her as she met the fierce, angry eyes showing out of his mask.

"What the _hell _were you thinking!" His demanding, overpowering voice caused her to quiver in fear. As she kept her silence, he rolled his eyes annoyingly and dropped her to the ground. Lexi let out a yelp in pain as she banged her elbow hard against the cement.

"Get up and follow me!" He ordered with complete superiority to her and Rose, who was sprinting toward them close behind. Slade dashed off, followed by his white haired daughter. Lexi stumbled herself up, filling extremely light headed for reasons she wasn't sure of, and tagged along behind.

Robin swiftly glided up to rescue his long haired love. Starfire's hands dangled lazily over the edge of the opening in the burning tower. He haulted before her, and climbed inside the smoke infested room in hopes of getting a better grip of the girl.

His feet slammed onto the weakening floor with a thud. He could hear the seams and cracks starting to break. Robin's thoughts came to an ultimate pause as he struck his head around searching for some solution to the unsolvable predicament.

But, time was against the terrified hero. The floor beneath him collapsed, he fell two fully parished stories down _inside _the tower, before crashing onto a solid surface. Robin was out cold, bleeding crimson red liquid onto a still burning tower's ash covered carpet. It shined as the light from the blaring flames shined against it, giving it a vibrant, highly noticable color.

There were four Titans down.

Three, possibly dead.

One, unaware of what's happening.

One, in frantic alert.

What the hell is a green kid to do?

Lexi panted heavily like a dying sea animal brushed upon shore, trying her best to keep up with the father-daughter-team. Beads of sweat ran down her snow white skin, (slowly turning pink,) as each foot, one after another, slammed against the grass with great might. For such a small, fragile appearing girl, she had quite a big movement from time to time.

_'I shouldn't even be here!'_ She thought to herself with full blown self hatred. _'I just RUINED the first mission I went on! It was just fighting ONE GIRL, how stupid can I be!' _Tears started flooding her vision rapidly. Her legs stumbled among themselves as she tripped over a rock that was blurred out of sight. Her head pounced onto the hard, cold, wet ground with a terribly loud thud.

Lexi didn't dare get up; she was too ashamed of herself. She couldn't bare the pure cold fact that she had failed yet again. She slammed her fist against the grass in rage, but cooled and took both of her palms to cover her face. Hot tears flowed down her scraped hands as she let out a small scream into the night.

Rose and Slade stopped in their tracks, about thirteen yards away, and looked back at the troubled girl in confusion. Rose turned to her father and eyed him in question.

Slade remained silent for a moment, in thought. Then, he looked back at her. "Go back to the hideout." The snow white haired teen lowered her eyebrows, but then nodded in agreement and ran off.

Slade darted off into Lexi's direction, unsure of even what to say. Which was... off. He was never at a loss for words but, seeing the girl break down into tears was something different. Not pleasurable, like when he usually witnissed a person in pain but... different.

He stood still, awkwardly next to the crying girl. He was actually at a loss for words. He, slowly and unsurely, bent down on one knee next to her. So, just out of the bloom, he took his hand and brushed a lock of hair behind one of her ears.

Lexi gasped in shock and looked up at the man, tears still running down her cheeks. All was silent now...

**A/N: MAJOR OOC there, I know. But when it's a *cough* ROMANCE... that might tend to happen. Sorry for all who can't handle a little fluff from time to time. :)**


	9. A New Trait

**Hidden Hospitality**

**Written by Lexi**

**Chapter Eight: A New Trait**

It was all silence now. Nothing but the cold, plopping, wet sound of strong rain, splashing hard against the ground. Her blank, soft blue eyes stared up, eyeing up at his one strong, grey eye peaking out of his mask.

The awkward moment seemed to last an eternity to the two villainy beings. The world around them was spinning, out of wack. It was almost as if common sense had no existence to them anymore. Life, and everything in it, made absolutely no sense.

Finally, in an attempt to break the stage, Slade rose up to a stand and held his hand down to her. "Are you just going to sit there crying your eyes out, or are we going to go home now?" His voice was now giving an unbelievable attempt in sounding cruel.

_'Home...' _The word echoed in Lexi's mind like a bellowing horn, letting loose in a wide, open, empty cave. She uneasily, grabbed onto his palm and stood herself. He almost immediately let go and shot off in the direction Rose had retreated in. Lexi paused for a second, gazing, and then ran off with him.

The next day...

A green changeling sat alone in a plush, red cushoned hair in a silent waiting room. The occasional passings by of doctors and surgeons were slightly irritating. It was like the world didn't know what had taken place, or didn't care.

Beastboy cradled his head in his hands, feeling an intense shock of worry and angst. His friends, they had all been hospitalized due to the night before. Robin had taken two broken legs and a spraned wrist from his gaping fall through the floor. Raven, having the least damage, had cracked her skull slightly, but the doctors assured it was nothing critical.

Cyborg, had been a tricky case. Though the health-experts were convinced his human half was perfectly fine, his mechanical parts were another matter. Embarrasingly, they were forced to get a _mechanic _to check up on his other half, but, he turned out just fine.

Starfire, on the other hand, was a different and alarming matter. Apparently, she had been diagnosed with , a deadly lung disease caused by breathing in volcanic ash.

The idea baffled the doctors and Beastboy, there was no way the fire could be described as volcanic. Raven had said that Slade's new apprentice had caused it with her powers, so she must have been a pyromancer.

But, pyromancer's powers didn't come from volcanoes, usually. She also said there had been ONE species on a different planet, pretty similar to humans, but with certain differences.

They took residence on a planet, not from Earth's galaxy, called Latara. So obviously, they were convieniently named Latarans. A very, cliche, renassiance type life. With kings and queens, battles and sorcery, an ordinary fairytale land. One difference, was that each infant was born with an incredible ability, the element of fire.

Considering the fact that the Lataran's realism factor was a very dim thing, they believed that the power was a gift from some sort of Sun-God. The idea wasn't so far fetched to them, because they're people were much like an ancient civilization.

But, when Raven's people, the Azarathians, became interested in the newly found, diserted planet, experts were sent to study it. They returned with intriguing news. The land had been filled with ruins of castles and building, and an extreme amount of ash had been discovered all around. When inspected thoroughly, the ash had been identified extremely similar to Earthly, volcanic ash.

It was insanely strange, how could a planet so far away, have some connection with the other?

Leading back to Starfire's condition, the conclusion to the others was that Lexi had been Lataran.

"But it's impossible," Raven argued to Beastboy later on, lying in her hospital bed, calmly. "The Latarans were an extinct race, no life was ever found."

Beastboy squinted his eyes in frustration. "Well if it's the only explana-"

"It _isn't._"

"How!"

"Because," The dark aura-given hero stated. "She could just have a scientific connection with the power. She might not even be a pyro, for all we know."

Beastboy shrugged and stood himself up, and brushed himself off. He headed towards the door grumpily. "I'm going to get some food, you want any?"

She shook her head in response. Just before he could make his exit, Raven haulted him with her mystic voice.

"Beastboy... I'm not crippled. The rest of us are fine, it's not like any of this is your fault."

Her voice was strangely reassuring, and kind. Beastboy nodded and left the room, not saying anything back.

Slade's powerful fist slammed loudly on his wooden desk with a booming crash. He growled under his breath in frustration. He grumbled under his breath as he stood up from his desk chair, and turned around, pacing himself.

He was dressed casually at the moment, a grey t-shirt and simple jeans. He couldn't ponder a reason in his complex mind to dress in his uniform, because, due to recent "problems..." him and the two teens would not be meeting the Titans again for a little while.

And oh, that girl... Lexi. What had happened the night before had occured in such a tragically random moment it made his head spin. Why _had _he comforted her? He didn't care for her, so he believed. True, she was different. Gifted, despite her many flaws. She was breakable as well, which was a perfect trait for an apprentice of Slade's. Weak, silently open to his manipulation. It was near amazing how easily he had convinced her to join him in the beginning anyway.

That was another thing that tumbled through the mercenary's head. With Robin, Terra, hell even Rose, it had taken months to lure them into his powerful grasp, Lexi had taken a mere four weeks. It was almost as if the young, confused girl had wanted all along to be fighting for him, or more likely, by his side.

Slade admited to himself, that he wouldn't mind having a partner, rather than apprentice. After all, Rose had been closer to that lable than any other, but that was more of a father daughter team anyhow. The Robin deal had more been a longing for control over the stubborn boy. Terra... well Terra had been for multiple reasons. Love, somewhat contributing to the cause, but not fully.

His one good eye drifted over toward the small picture frame, displaying a photo of Slade when he was around 25 or so, and a young woman with lucious brunnette hair flowing down to her shoulders, and an elegant yellow rose placed neatly in her hair.

Slade Wilson let out a yell in absolute fury, snatched the picture, and threw it hard against the wall. It crash-landed to the ground, shattering the glass.


	10. Passion Controls, and Visitors Stroll

**A/N: Okay, EXTREMELY sorry for being so lazy with the updates. I had major writer's block for I'm not sure how long. It is a bit of a shorter chapter too, so sorry for that. It's kinda of cliche and cheesey, I'm just trying to pull some surprises. :P Enjoy.**

**Hidden Hospitality**

**Written by Lexi**

**Chapter Nine: Passion Controls, and Visitors Stroll**

Lexi ran her frail fingers through her silky black locks of hair. Her dark blue eyes peered around her-... _the _room she resided in.

This place was no home, she had decided. It wasn't a sanctuary, it wasn't even a headquarters, it was a basket case. A giant, fucked up, insane asylum with weaponry. A complete battle ground for the war against the good and the damned, the saints and the sinners. Maybe that was what she liked about it to begin with, though. It defied all that she thought she had once stood for. Good, heroism, etcetera. This place, this lair, was the complete opposite of all those things. It was, in a word; evil. Or more appropriately, the symbol for evil.

And it held evil's pure creator, it's God, it's fighter, Slade. Lexi possessed no words to describe this mentor of criminal ways for her. He was indescribable. This... this thing. He owned her, he owned everyone, he owned everything. He had the power and the capability to build or destroy whatever his demonic, sociopathic mind could ever desire, and he got away with all of it. No one would ever be able to comprehend how he did it all either. Slade would just go on along his merry little way, acting as he wanted.

And Lexi hated every vital trait about him.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel this intense presence of respect for the man. Maybe even liked him. It was perplexing how much one person could hate, loathe, and fear another, yet still care so deeply for them, all at the same moment in time. Lexi couldn't stand being within 40 feet in distance with the man, but she never wanted to be away from him. It made absolutely no sense to her at all. The only thing she was sure of was this... she wanted to prove herself to him. Why, she didn't know. She just desired it.

Lexi ignited a small flame in her palm, and stared with her glazed eyes at the sparks and color it created. It almost symbolized everything in her mind, the pain, rage, power, and passion...

That was it wasn't it? Passion. It was the main source of every thought she made, every action she created, all made from pure passion for the man convinced he had complete ownership over everything about her. And he did, in a way. Because everything she did was always for him, and it always would be. No matter good or bad, out of anger or a longing to prove herself to him, despite his bitch of a daughter.

Rose had to be put out of the way, somehow. She was holding Lexi back at lengths that drove her insane. All Lexi wanted to think about now were plots and schemes on how to eliminate "daddy's little girl..." She wanted her gone, for good.

She wanted her dead.

Suddenly, an alerting alarm sounded through out the lot. In the corner of Lexi's eye, for the first time, she noticed a red flashing light in the top corner of the wall in "her" room. It resembled a police siren's light, which it probably was. Just expertly stolen by the King of Thieves.

Lexi calmly jogged out the door to the gigantic main area of the hideout. She was met by Slade and Rose, both of them staring at the huge screen that now broadcasted the various security cameras set around the place. "Hey what was tha-"

"Shutup!" Rose snapped back at Lexi, interrupting her question with glaring eyes. Her snow white hair flowed over her shoulders when she wasn't in uniform, and her eyes gave an evil feeling around. Lexi raised her eery, shadowy blue eyes right back at her in return.

"It seems we have a visitor..." Slade's deep, alluring voice ran through the ears of the two girls. Their eyes peered up at the over-sized screen and saw a young, scruffy looking, boy, no older than 15, skulking the back corridors. His appearal was tattered and torn, he had scrapes and cuts on his face, and his dirty blonde hair was shaggy and messy.

"What should we do?" Lexi questioned in an un-needed whisper. It's not like this stranger could hear them from his location in the gigantic place, but she felt the uncontrolable urge to remain quiet.

Slade remained at a silent pause for a few moments, reviewing the perculiar and random entrance from this boy. His eyes slid back over to the screen for a second and saw the boy staring in awe at the rifles, swords, and other weaponry that aligned the walls of the room he had intruded. It had been a sort of "training" room. Slade made a note to remind Wintergreen to lock the doors when he finished cleaning the place...

Then, the un-uniformed villain arose from the leather chair he had been relaxing in, bent over to press a strange button on the large desk infront of it, and began to speak into it. "Shutdown the lights on the entire premisis, and remain where you are until I order otherwise. We have a strange guest I'd like to welcome..."

"As you wish, Master Wilson." Replied an elderly, yet distinguished voice sounding out of a speaker next to the button. Lexi began to wonder what else she didn't know about this place...


	11. IMPORTANT AN: CANCELLATION!

**Very Important A/N:**

** Guys, I'm sorry but I just can't keep this fiction going anymore. The story isn't interesting and I've completely run out of ideas for "Lexi" and Slade. I just randomly made up things as I went along, and nothing was in order or made sense. The whole fictions just flew by too fast to make any sense at all. I've also lost any and all interest I had in this in the beginning. And my OC is such a thriving Mary Sue I can't stand it. I tried to change it, but that didn't work. I also can't bring myself to write it anymore and when I do try to, I just get so bored of it. I need something I can get addicted to writing, and Hidden Hospitality isn't it.**

**Again, I'm sorry for any disappointment. Though I don't think there will actually be too much, I'm not a famous writer or anything. Just a nerd with too much time on her hands. :)**

** Best Wishes,**

** ~Lexi N.**


End file.
